


Game On

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The look reminded him of the dirty thoughts he had in school about what the girls might be wearing under their relatively tame school uniforms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game On

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by the picture of Jayne’s short skirt and legs on the CM Set Report and resurectionofannabellee.

He’d been at it for over 24 hours, she was sure. When she came in the night before he was there. When she woke up that morning she was alone in bed with the dog. He’d barely eaten or moved from the same spot all day. She’d gone out, run a few errands, had lunch with a friend, and spoken to her children and her mother. 

He was still there. His eyes were glassy, like he was high on something. There was no doubt that he was. Erin didn't feel bad at all about cutting off his supply. It was time for an intervention. This would be a delicate but critical mission.

“Hey there.”

“Hey.” He didn't look up from the television, his hands quickly moving over the game controller. 

This game was addictive. It was good Dave had the weekend off because he didn't think he’d moved all day. Ashley bought him Enter the Dragon for his birthday. It was just like the movie, different characters in epic martial arts battles rising through levels. Dave had already made it to level 5 of 25 in about one day. 

Despite all the fighting, there was no blood in this game…it was for all ages. Dave usually loved games like Call of Duty and Grand Theft Auto so this was a change. Change was good; he didn't mind as long as he could put the smack down on an opponent. This game ran neck and neck for his favorite birthday gift this year. It was nearly impossible to top the Jackson Pollock painting Erin bought for his study.

“What are you doing?” Erin asked.

“Playing.”

“I need to ask you something.”

“Ask away baby, I'm all ears.”

He may have been ears but he surely wasn’t eyes. Dave hadn't looked up from his video game. Erin thought about sighing but didn't need to go there. She had other ways to get his attention.

“I know spring is coming eventually but I just had to buy this coat. Do you like it?”

“Its beautiful.” He quickly glanced at her without missing a thing on the TV.

Erin wore a nearly floor length black fur coat. It was sexy, Dave could tell with just a quick look. He hoped it didn't get too warm too soon. That coat could really come in handy.

“What about my shoes?” she put her foot up on the table.

“Oh yeah baby,” he was just a tad more distracted by the black Prada stilettos. “Those are great.”

Dave knew how much Erin loved shoes. She owned a closet full of high heels and pumps. Stilettos were rare so he definitely got a kick out of them. Along with the fur they could really have an adventure. It could quite possibly be enough to get him up from the couch tonight. Maybe. He was so close to level 6 he could taste it.

“You really like them?”

“Oh I love them. I love every single pair of your shoes.” Dave moved along with Bruce Lee on the television screen. “You wear them well.”

“Thank you. I just need to ask one more thing and I’ll leave you alone.”

“You're not bothering me; ask me anything you want.”

“What do you think of this gown? I thought it might be a little short but I loved it so much I just had to buy it. You always tell me that it’s important to indulge myself.”

“It is.” He nodded.

“So what do you think?”

“Um…”

It was hard but Dave managed to take his eyes off the television. It was probably the best thing he'd done all day. He watched Erin slip the fur coat off her shoulders. She didn't care that it fell at her feet. Underneath it she was wearing a black satin nightgown, its soft material barely brushing the soft skin of her thighs. 

Until that moment, maybe because he hadn't really looked up, Dave didn't notice that her hair was pinned. Erin’s hands were on her hips; her eyes never left his. The look reminded him of the dirty thoughts he had in school about what the girls might be wearing under their relatively tame school uniforms. If it had been anything close to what Erin Strauss was wearing right now Dave would've gotten into more trouble than he had.

“Um…”

“Cat got your tongue, David?”

“Something like that.” he cleared his throat and licked his dry lips.

“I wasn’t sure if I should buy it but I did anyway.”

“What could possibly be wrong with it?” Dave put the game on pause, the controller down, and stood from the couch. He ignored the sounds of his muscles creaking. He’d definitely been sitting too long. Maybe lying down might be nice.

“I have enough lingerie to get me through next year.” Erin replied.

“I, for one, am very grateful for that. Damn baby,” he put his arms around her. “You look amazing.”

“It’s the first time you're looking at me all day.” She caressed his face.

“I hope you're not planning to hold that against me.”

“That game has you pretty entranced.”

“What game?” Dave asked.

“I wouldn’t want to take you away from it. You're a hard working man and deserve your fun.”

“This is fun too.” his hands moved down to her satin clad hips. “Believe me.”

“If you're sure.” she said.

“Woman, I'm sure I could take you right here.”

“Don’t make me promises you don’t intend to keep Agent Rossi.”

Erin grinned and kissed him. Dave deepened the kiss as his hands moved even further down to stroke her thighs. He didn't know which was smoother, the black material or her skin. He loved Erin’s skin. Right now he wanted Erin’s skin all over his skin. He wanted those stilettos in the air or maybe digging into his leg as he took her from behind. He wanted to hear her cry out his name.

“It’s not going to be a problem.” He shook his head.

“We’ll have more room in bed.” she said.

“I think that’s a great idea. You should go upstairs and get nice and relaxed. I’ll turn off everything down here and come right up.”

“Don’t make me wait too long David. I'm not a patient woman.”

“And that’s one of the countless things that I love about you.”

Erin clucked him under his chin before moving out of his arms. Her movements deliberate, she bent over and picked up the fur coat. She didn't need to be looking at Dave to know exactly what expression was on his face. Just thinking about it made Erin’s smile almost uncontrollable. She threw the coat over her shoulder and started walking upstairs. 

Dave couldn’t help but watch her go. He wasn’t going to waste a moment of that nightgown. Turning off the video game and then the television, Dave walked to the front door. He double checked the alarm and it was on. Now his mind could wander to all the wonderful things that were going to happen once he got upstairs. The games he and Erin played together would always be his favorite.

***


End file.
